


Shifts in the Universe

by jjjean65



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Highlander, Humor, M/M, crossovers, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjjean65/pseuds/jjjean65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan and Blair in a bitchy muse.<br/>This story is a sequel to n/a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifts in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> It's definitely a muse piece ... tongue firmly planted in cheek. Ta to Lyn for the beta. Discussion okay if anyone thinks it's worthy of note.

## Shifts in the Universe

by Jean

Author's webpage: <http://jean.fanspace.com/>

Author's disclaimer: Not mine, never likely to be.

* * *

Shifts in the Universe 

In Seacouver: 

Duncan MacLeod grumbled as he stomped around his loft, muttering dire consequences about the author. He hadn't been laid in a month and with no botw ( babe of the week) in sight, things were tense. Not even a fleshy flashback to Tessa. "I wish I could change things around here..." he mused. 

In Cascade: 

Blair paced around the loft grumbling, Jim had latched on to the botw as the hero of the series is wont to do, leaving him, the sidekick, all alone in the loft. He sighed and cursed at the air. "Change the rules!" 

They both got their wish as the author cackled evilly and began to merge the two lofts into one. A crossover was born. 

As the shifting of colours and shapes and furniture settled into a mismatch of ... things... Duncan MacLeod cast a cool eye over the smaller hairy young man who had appeared in the middle of the merged lofts. 

Blair looked back at the tall good looking dude in the corner and sighed out loud, "Hey Duncan. Don't you just hate it when the author drops you unexpectedly into a crossover?" 

Duncan grinned and drew his sword, "Sure, but you know in my universe There Can Be Only One." 

Blair pulled out a baseball bat from the air, "Ah man. That is just sooo old now. Try - rathla Hebj wa'netl!" 

Duncan put on his cutest puzzled look, "Huh?" dropping his sword tip ever so slightly. 

Blair chuckled, "There Can Be Only One! - but in Klingon. Languages, man! I thought they were your forte?" 

Duncan circled Blair raising his sword again, "So we gonna do the one upmanship thing?" 

Blair nodded with a grin waving his bat at the lethally coiled man before him. "Oh yeah ... you start." 

Duncan began, "Well, you know I had a Dark Quickening. Became the embodiment of Evil." He looked menacingly at Blair whilst lifting his sword to an attack angle. 

Blair leered, "And what a body it is." Scooting out of harm's way he tossed out a passing remark, "I was almost had by a dark sentinel." He gave Duncan a sexy grin and an eyebrow wiggle, lowering the bat to hip height to skim and tantalize, emphasizing certain areas of his anatomy. "Your turn." 

Duncan sighed appreciatively at the sight, " Almost had, I'm sorry to hear that." A thoughtful look passed over his features as he continued, "My sidekick turned out to be Death." He sighed in a hurt tone this time and lowered his sword tip right to the ground. 

Blair watched him carefully and dropped the bat which magically disappeared courtesy of the author (yep she's still here). "You know after the dark sentinel, I WAS dead." Blair winced at painful memory and walked over to sit on the horribly merged sofa. He slumped down, hunching into his flannel shirt. 

Duncan gave him a sympathetic grin, "Dead, huh? Well I've been there a few times Blair. Comes with being Immortal." He placed the sword on table, then it too faded out of the scene. 

Sighs came from both of these hunks of nature as Duncan joined Blair on the sofa, a puce mesh between Duncan's dark tan and black leather and Jim's yellow leather with throw rugs. 

Duncan ran a hand over his head tugging at ends of his hair and said offhand, "I cut my hair." 

Blair looked at him horrified, "Man, I'm never cutting my hair." Checking out the soft dark curls he nodded thoughtfully, "But it suits you." 

Duncan gave a wry grin then sighed again. "I walked away from everyone I knew and loved." 

Blair grumbled and dismissed his admission with a wave of his hand, "You heroes, always so quick to cut and run. What's worse, you want to know? Well, I was pushed away, shoved, out the nest! By the hero no less!" 

Duncan gave Blair a soft smile. "Happy thoughts!! Try this - I was saved from Evil and fell in love with my saviour." 

Blair returned the smile nodding at Duncan, replying softly." Yeah? Me too. Who do you love?" 

Duncan looked at Blair's openly curious face and laughed, realising Blair had probably guessed. "Yup, my sidekick of all people. Methos." 

"Methos? Awright Duncan!!" Duncan confimed Blair's guess with a small nod. Pointing to himself Blair admitted with a rueful grin, "Me too." At Duncan's frown he quickly went on, "Oh, not Methos but I fell for my hero. Jim." 

Duncan looked impressed. "The hero huh? That must have been tough with the botw factor." 

Blair waved off the admiration, "Oh yeah, but I'm the sidekick so I got to stay. Right? They tried to substitute me but it didn't work. Fans you know." He said the last in a sage tone but with a cheeky grin. 

Duncan nodded, "Right, fans. You know, once I found him lounging on my bed." 

Blair turned to look at Duncan, "Who? Your sidekick?" giving a wicked grin, "Not in it?" 

Duncan chuckled and ran his hands over his denim clad thighs, "No such luck." 

Blair commiserated, "Pity. You know Jim came to mine." 

Duncan nudged Blair's leg looking doubly impressed, " Really!? To your bed? Get out..." 

Blair blushed a bit, "Yup. Well... but just to warn me of an intruder." 

Duncan winced sympathetically, "Ouch, got your hopes up did it?" 

Blair threw his head back shaking out his burnished curls and then with a sly sideways grin at Duncan said, "That's not all it got up." and began to chuckle in a most wicked tone. 

"So. What now, how do we make them see what's in front of them?" 

Blair lifted his head from the sofa, "Jealousy, perhaps?" The sofa shrank with evil intent at the author's side scribble to remove all space between the two men. 

Duncan's look of alarm turned to lust as he surveyed the compact body that was suddenly closer, almost in his lap. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind trying that idea." He waved Blair closer still. 

Blair launched himself at Duncan, landing a whopper of a kiss smack on his open mouth. Drinking deeply he stopped only to look around the room, "You'll like this better. Author - props!!" Lube, condoms, candles appeared on the table beside them. The lights lowered and soft music played in the background. It was a subtle blend of earth music and opera. (author's note - ick!) "Oh look, is that a subtle hint?" Blair asked in an innocent tone then laughed. "Let's get naked." 

Smooches began turning to licks and nips. No slurping was involved ....yet. Yes, there were hands on belts, buttons could have gone flying .... but is it imperative for nudity and sex here? Does it help advance the story artistically. No, so... author's perogative to insert scene at later date at the urging of fen feedback.<bg>

Duncan felt the tingle down his spine as Methos and Jim were dropped into the loft by the author. They stood near the kitchen bench. The author sat back with a little mumble of let the games/angst/lovein begin. 

Methos looked around the transformed loft, "Geeze, I hate it when she does that!" 

Jim noted conversationally, "Me too." Then he noticed Blair almost naked and sprawled wetly over the sofa, "Hey Blair what's up?" Then he tensed as the smells and soft sounds wafted across the room to him. 

Methos, unable to see in the moodily lit room like Jim sauntered over but stopped at the tableau in front of him, "Hey, guys what are you doing?" 

Duncan gave a grin as he wiped his chin, "If you have to ask..." 

Jim growled, "What have you done to Blair?" taking in the boneless and smug look on his guide's face. "He's mine!!" Mindless with jealousy he stomped towards them. 

Methos, realising exactly what Duncan was wiping away ground out, "That was no Boy scout move you did there, was it?" 

Duncan turned his brown Doe Eyes on Methos, "We were just talking about..." groping for an appropriate subject (but not groping Blair, at least not at this moment in time). 

Blair turned his blue blue puppy dog eyes on Jim who stood over him, "Life, the universe..." 

Methos dryly observed their clinch hadn't lessened by the intrusion, "Everything huh? That include head jobs and what else?" Noticing the crushed lube tube on the table he looked back at the Highlander who blushed. 

Blair and Duncan glanced at themselves and let go of each other. 

Jim hauled Blair up from the sofa and clasped him to his chest, "How about we talk this over at home?" He started to pull Blair towards the door, stopping only long enough for Blair to grab his clothes. Looking back as he closed the door behind them he saw Methos stalk up to where Duncan lay sprawled on the couch. 

Jim chuckled and Blair quirked his eyebrow in question. Jim said, "Methos just dropped his pants and casually asked Duncan,'Now where were you?' and pounced." 

"Then what?" Blair asked as Jim continued listening from afar. Jim groaned, "Oh no, the author just did that fade to black thingy...." 

Blair groaned as well, "Nothing worse for a muse than a fade to black if we're hot and horny." 

Jim leered at his partner, "That is so true, and when we get home..." 

"Yeah?" A hopeful look appeared on Blair's beautiful face as he took in his rugged lover's obvious need for him. 

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Jim addressed the space around him. "Hey gal get us home so we can pwp this thing...." 

End 


End file.
